When You're Gone
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: A sweet poem about Rephiam & Stevie Rae. Their love is so dramatic! It switches POV's though, so it might seem a little jumbled. Sorry for the mess! And any constructive criticism is always welcome, just no firey flames! Italics help separate characters.


**Disclaimer: **_Kramisha didn't write this poem. I did. Sadly, this means it most likely sucks. But bear with me if you would like to read it! Oh, and I definitely don't own Burned, Tempted, or Stark (but what girl wouldn't want to own Stark? One day…lol just kidding!)_. _To sum this up, I don't own any of the House of Night series' characters or settings or the book itself. It is a GREAT book though!_

**Genre: **_Drama/Poetry_

**Warning: **_Jumbled mess. Mentions of the book "Burned". So remember not to read this since it contains spoilers—if you haven't read the book "Burned". If you have, well…have fun!_

**Summary: **_A sweet poem about Rephiam & Stevie Rae. Their love is so dramatic! It switches pov's though, so it might seem a little jumbled. Sorry for the mess! lol_

**When You're Gone***

**By ForeverIsALongTime**

_I saw you for the first time today_

_And you saved my life._

_I thought it was a chance meeting_

_And I didn't know how important it would be_

_For either of us._

I watched as I saved you

As you were trapped, but the Earth saved us both

And gave us the strength we needed, the strength we craved.

And we were tied to each other,

So there was nothing we could do.

_Blood gushed from your wounds;_

_You shed the blood for me,_

_And paid the debt I owed._

_And I paid the price when I summoned the light,_

_Who shed light on my love for you._

I felt so hopeless, darkness gave way to pain,

But you saved me, my soul, my life, all at once.

You flipped my world upside down

When you showed me how to care,

How to love someone.

_My thoughts travelled to you often,_

_And you never seemed to leave._

_Even at the worst moments_

_You would come and rescue me_

_From pain, from loneliness, and from the past._

_I lied for you, about you,_

_Hoping no one would discover our secret,_

_And wishing you would stay with me._

_I sacrificed my friends and wanted to help you_

_Because you don't know how much you helped me._

I waited for you, waiting, waiting, waiting,

And hoping you would find me.

I made excuses about you, for you,

So I knew you would never leave me;

Then I heard you. With him.

_I watched as you rained down on my jamboree_

_And was in awe in the conflict in your eyes._

_I thought I could hide from you,_

_I thought you wouldn't see,_

_But you found me, helped me, and showed me you cared._

Jealousy was a part of me, physical pain was another;

I wanted the fledgling beside you to feel my wrath,

But the boy was so strong with his power,

And his affinity,

And it hurt me, because I couldn't fight.

_I came by your side, tried to heal you with Earth._

_My loyal Dallas, I thought I could trust him,_

_But he hurt you,_

_So I lost interest._

_He became my enemy._

He tried to kill you,

So I waited, the predator against his prey,

And snagged him, and you helped, trying to save us with Earth.

Even though he got away from us,

He wasn't a threat anymore.

_I regretted almost making him my first._

_Sorrow and despair broke me,_

_And he knew it, and took his advantage._

_But I now know,_

_That you are the only one for me._

Because we are bonded,

And we are chained,

In an imprint stronger than any living thing.

Born with darkness, it runs through my blood.

_And Light with Earth runs with me._

Creating a perfect balance,

Our bond works for both of us,

Saving us from the past that haunts us

And the present that terrorizes us.

But you will always be there.

_You are my consort._

And you are my Priestess, Red One.

**THE END! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

*****And yes, I just realized that this was the same title for Avril Lavigne's song 'When You're Gone' but it's different words, and I don't own it either. :D

A/N: That was an absolute mess! Sorry. I'm going to revise it right now. It sounds horrible! *revising* Well, I did the best I could. Sorry, it's just if you read the book "Burned" then it might make a little more sense with some of the events. It switches from Rephiam's point of view to Stevie Rae's point of view. They don't always go back and forth, but every 5 lines (up until the end) equate to one of the characters.


End file.
